Strawberry & Vanilla: An Ichigo & Ryou Story 2
by Sar-T
Summary: Ichigo & Ryou r back, as r the mews, who know about Ryou & Ichigo. They're happy 4 them. Mintoxpai. LettucexKish. ZakuroxKeiichiro. PurinxTart. BerryxTasuku. RingoxTokki. Masaya tries & get Ichigo back. M for SEX, Language, Violence & other thing.
1. The New Beginning

**Strawberry & Vanilla: An Ichigo & Ryou Story 2 **

So in the prequel to this Ichigo and Ryou find out that they love each other and end up having intense sex. So in this one they will be together though just about anything, cause well they love each other. Everybody finds out they're in love and they are very relieved. Masaya tries to come back & get Ichigo back. Berry and Tasuku are in it along with Ringo & Tokki (Toe-key) as well. M for lots of sex & other things.

* * *

So we find our two lovebirds just waking up in each others arms smiling at the wonderful thing that they had experienced last night. Well actually Ryou woke up first and smiled, then Ichigo woke up and looked at him.

"Last night was fantastic Ryou; we should do it again sometime soon." Ichigo said slowly leaning into Ryou who in turn flipped them so he was on top of her. "Well then, who 'bout now?" Ryou said leaning in close and roughly kissing her.

Soon she was moaning and giggling out into his mouth. "Ohhh Ryou." Ichigo giggled.

Ryou was slowly kissing her down her stomach to her pussy sucking her roughly down there making her go into complete spasms. He was sticking his tongue in & out of her in a really fast pace making her scream out in delight. She was on her edge and Ryou knew it too, she was becoming so tight. Soon she came directly into his mouth and he licked it all up.

"My turn." Ichigo said flipping him over so she was on top kissing his chest down to his enormous erected cock. She then started to kiss it all over and over and over again. Then from kissing she went to licking, then finally roughly sucking on it, while he used his hands to push her head up and down. Ichigo was very horny right now and Ryou was also very horny. Soon Ichigo had a mouth full of cum.

Ryou then flipped them so he was on top and then he asked her if she were ready, she said yes.

After she said that Ryou roughly stuck himself into her & pumped in and out of her for about half an hour. Then it was her turn, she was on top of him riding him like a wild horse, she in turn felt wild herself. She was on him for another half hour until she felt herself cuming.

"Ryo-Ryou I-I'm gon-gonna cu-cum!" Ichigo screamed as Ryou flipped her and continued to fuck her until they both came hard, also breathing hard.

They just laid there for awhile before they took a shower and went downstairs to wait for the others ('cept Keiichiro) to arrive. But they wouldn't tell them until Keiichiro got back.

* * *

So What'ch think of the 1st chapter?

Yeah I know it's kind of short, but oh well.

Plz review & tell me what u think.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	2. 2 weeks later BIG news! Everyone!

**2 weeks later BIG news! Everyone!**

* * *

Ryou was up making him and Ichigo some breakfast. Ichigo, in secret was staying with Ryou. As soon as Keiichiro gets back in about three or four hours at 11:00 A.M. or Noon, they'd tell everyone that Ichigo and him are together, and that Ichigo would be living with them.

Ichigo was just waking up and was getting ready for telling everyone the news of her and Ryou being together. Lately, Ichigo had been feeling sick and she didn't know why. Yesterday she went to the doctors and found out she was, well is twp weeks pregnant, pregnant with Ryou's child. The only thing is that Ryou doesn't know, yet.

Ichigo went downstairs to meet Ryou, and she found him, she bumped into him.

"Whoa, hey there Strawberry." Ryou said holding her around her waist as he carried her downstairs.

"Hey there Ryou." Ichigo said flustered as Ryou set her on the counter in the kitchen.

"So, we have two hours before everyone gets here and we have three or four hours before Keiichiro gets here. What do you wanna do?" Ryou asked standing in-between her legs as they dangled off the counter.

"I don't know what do you wanna do? I know what you wanna do; you wanna have more love making don't you?" Ichigo asked as Ryou pushed onto the counter.

"You bet." Ryou said kissing her neck down to her chest where he pulled her shirt and skirt leaving her in her panties and bra. Ryou then removed his cloths and he got back on top of her.

* * *

About an hour later Ryou was inside he and she was on the verge of an orgasm, as was he.

"OH RYOU!!"

"OH ICHIGO!!"

After ten minutes of panting they got dressed and ate breakfast after cleaning the counter of course.

"I love you Strawberry." Ryou said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too baby." Ichigo said kissing him back, then added, "I need to tell you something, something important, something you need to hear before everyone gets here." Ichigo said sitting on his lap.

"What is it my sweet?" Ryou asked holding his girlfriend.

"I'm-I'm-I'm pregnant." Ichigo said as Ryou passed out.

**Ten Minutes Later:** "Ryou? Are you ok? Ryou?" Ichigo asked as Ryou came to.

"A baby, really? I'm gonna be a daddy?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't want it, I'll leave, never to be seen aga…" Ichigo started but was cut off by Ryou kissing her very passionately.

"Ichigo don't be stupid. I want this baby, I'm happy I'm gonna be a daddy." Ryou said hugging his sobbing girlfriend.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah, really. Wait till everyone hears this. Wait, do you want them to know?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, of course I want them to know. I mean they'll figure it out when my cloths get to small." Ichigo said smiling making Ryou chuckle.

"Well hey lets get stuff situated for when everyone gets here." Ryou said.

"Yes, lets. Then tonight you and I can have some fun." Ichigo said making Ryou grab her and tickle her sides making her go into fits of laughter.

* * *

Half an hour later everyone but Keiichiro showed up.

"Hey you two. What are you up to?" Minto asked.

"Yeah, you two seem different." Pai said looking at Ichigo and Ryou.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong Ichigo, you seem pale." Lettuce asked concerned.

"Is Ichigo sick? Does she need a doctor or something?" Kish asked.

"Something seems different about them. I wonder what it is." Berry said.

"Yeah, there is defiantly something definitely different about them." Tasuku said.

"We'll find out what's wrong!" Kiki and Ringo said in union looking at Ichigo.

"Right, we'll find out, we will." Tart and Tokki (Toe-Key) said in union looking at Ryou.

"Ok, you guys nothing is going on between us." Ryou and Ichigo said in union looking at everyone.

"Just leave them alone!" Zakuro said from where she was sitting.

"Thank you." Ryou and Ichigo mouthed to Zakuro who nodded.

* * *

About two hours later Keiichiro arrived and the party started.

**Three hours later:** "Umm everyone, we have an announcement to make." Ryou and Ichigo said standing in front of everyone.

"Well, remember when you were all pestering us this morning about us acting weird and all?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Where's Masaya?" Minto asked.

"I broke up with him cause when I went to meet him I found him cheating on me with my supposedly best friend Miwa, then he tried to rape me. I got away and ran to my safe spot for about three hours. At about midnight I came to café, cause I couldn't go home, not having a home really. My parents died two years ago as I told you. But yeah I came here, told Ryou everything and he comforted me." Ichigo said blushing.

"What she's trying to say is that we're together now and will be for two big reasons; one is that we love each other, and two, well I'll let Ichigo tell you this one." Ryou said as Ichigo blushed even more.

"Well, number two is that I'm two weeks pregnant with Ryou's child." Ichigo said her face turning the shade of a fire hydrant.

"Woohoo! Good for you Ichigo!" Everyone cheered.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo said as Ryou held her in his arms.

"Well we have some news too." Keiichiro said looking at his wife Zakuro.

"I'm two and a half months pregnant." Zakuro said as everyone clapped.

"We're pregnant with twins." Lettuce and Kish said.

"We're pregnant as well." Minto and Berry said making Pai and Tasuku pass out.

"Hey are you two ok?" Minto and Berry asked.

"Yeah. You're pregnant?" Pai and Tasuku asked.

"Yeah." The Minto and Berry said.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to stay with you girls, not that we ever planed on leaving you." Pai and Tasuku said.

"Well we're not pregnant yet, but we're dating and we're happy." Purin, Tart, Ringo and Tokki said.

After everyone confessed they all started slow dancing around until the front door slammed open to reveal Masaya standing there angrily.

* * *

So What'ch think?

What do u think Masaya should do?

Later in the story, but not in the next chapter he'll kidnap her.

Plz review & tell me what u think & what u think Masaya should do.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	3. Sorry!

I'm sorry 2 the people who like my story, but i dont know if i'm gonna continue.

I've been told that my story and other stories suck, so it's up 2 u 2 tell what u think.

If u say yes, the next chapter has Masaya in it and he tries to get Ichigo back.

I thank the people who gave me ideas and if there r others plz tell me.

Write Soon, Sar T. Maybe?


	4. Masaya's back Hospital trip & Kidnapping

**Masaya's Back!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

Ichigo told Ryou she was pregnant, he passed out, woke up and said he was really happy he was gonna be a daddy. They then had a party where they told everyone, and everyone told everyone else their own** BIG** news. After all that they all started to dance and Fuck-Face showed up.

Now, let us continue the story, shall we?

* * *

Masaya was standing angrily at the door when started walking towards Ichigo and Ryou.

"Masaya?! What are you doing here? What do you want?" Ichigo asked alarmed backing away.

"I've come to say sorry; I didn't mean to cheat on you with Miwa. She just wouldn't give up; she said that you'd never find out. I realized that I was wrong and should have never betrayed our love. I hope you understand and would like to get you back, please forgive me. How would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Great! Let's say I pick you up around 8:00 P.M.? Great! I'll see you then!" Masaya said making plans not knowing that was with Ryou and was having his child.

"Masaya wait! You're truly sorry?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I want nothing more then for you to come back to me." Masaya said.

Ichigo look at Ryou, her true love, then turned back to Masaya and said, "Masaya, I'm pregnant."

"That's great Ichigo! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Masaya exclaimed hugging Ichigo until she shoving him off her.

"Masaya, it's not yours. The baby is mine and Ryou's, I never slept with you, I slept with Ryou two weeks ago after you cheated on me with Miwa. Don't you dare tell me that Miwa pushed you into having sex with her! She asked you and you said yes, because you were just using me to get to her! I loved you, but you didn't love me, but you know what? Because of that, I found out that I was really in love with Ryou, **not you**!" Ichigo cried tears forming as she stood in front of the doors

"What are you saying Ichigo?" Masaya asked growing angry.

"I'm saying you had your chance and you blew it with me, you lost me."

"You little Whore! You'll come back to me or else!" Masaya yelled furious.

"Or else what?!" Ichigo and Ryou asked.

"Or else this!" Masaya yelled as a blue light formed around him and he turned into Deep Blue, teleporting behind Ichigo. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her against a wall. He then teleported in front of her, grabbed her by the neck and started choking her until Ryou and the others beat him to the ground.

"This won't be the last you see of me! I'll be back!" Deep Blue yelled teleporting away with his injuries he sustained from everyone.

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up! Can you hear me?! Ichigo!" Ryou yelled crying over his girlfriend's motionless body.

"Ryou we have to get her to the hospital, for hers and the baby's lives and sakes!" Keiichiro yelled as he along with Zakuro, Ryou and Ichigo's motionless body ran to the car.

* * *

At The Hospital:

"Shirogane, Ryou?" A kind nurse asked.

"Yes, that's me." Ryou said standing up.

"Momomiya, Ichigo wishes to speak with you now." The nurse said.

"Is she ok?" Ryou asked alarmed.

"She's quite fine. She's able to go home now. Oh, and the baby's fine as well." A doctor said coming out from behind the nurse.

"Oh, thank god. May I see her now?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, if you'd follow me, please. That will be all Nurse Kassity." (my dad's girlfriend's daughter) The doctor said.

"Yes doctor Porter." Kassity said. (my rheumatologist).

Doctor Porter led Ryou to Ichigo's room where she had just been sitting up to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks. (the cutest movie I've seen).

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled running over to Ichigo who began to cry.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you in any pain? Tell me!" Ryou asked hugging her which she returned.

"Ryou I'm so scared. What happened? Where's Masaya?" Ichigo asked looking into Ryou's eyes.

"He's gone. He teleported away after we beat him for hurting you." Ryou said hugging his strawberry close to him as they both began to cry silent tears.

"Are you ready to go home, Strawberry?" Ryou asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ichigo said as she got off the hospital bed but stumbled as she grabbed Ryou's shoulder gently while he gently grabbed her waist.

"Are you ok Ichigo?!" Ryou asked alarmed.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy is all." Ichigo said leaning her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Later That Night:

"Ichigo, your back! How are you feeling Na no da?!" Purin asked bouncing up to Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro and Zakuro.

"I'm fine, just tired." Ichigo falling to the ground slowly, but Ryou gently caught her.

"Ichigo!" Everyone yelled worried as Ichigo passed out.

"Is she gonna be ok?" All the girls asked as Ryou picked Ichigo up bridal style.

"She'll be fine; she's just got a fever." Keiichiro said.

"I'll take her to bed." Ryou said.

"Maybe we should leave and head home." All the guys, (cept Keiichiro who lives downstairs) said.

"Ok. Bye guys." The girls said as the boyfriends took them home.

Upstairs:

Ryou gently put Ichigo on their bed and climbed in next to her falling asleep.

At Two in The Morning:

Ryou had to use the bathroom and he accidentally woke Ichigo up.

"Sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to wake you." Ryou said rubbing her forehead.

"It's ok. Go to the bathroom and come back to bed." Ichigo said softly laying back down.

"Ok." Ryou said heading to the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom Deep Blue teleported into the room making Ichigo scream.

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled.

"Ryou help!" Ichigo screamed as Ryou jumped for her, but Deep Blue threw Ryou back into a wall, then he disappeared with a screaming and crying Ichigo.

* * *

2bc

cliffhanger. So What'ch think?

Plz review & tell me what u think & what u think Masaya should do.

The next chapter will be called "Rape times 3 and Operation Rescue!"

Preview Time:

Ichigo will get Raped by Masaya, Blue Knight & then Deep Blue right after one another. Thought Masaya is Blue Knight & Deep Blue. The baby will be fine & Ichigo will eventually be saved.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	5. Importnat Note

**Sorry** i havent been updateing anything really. i've been working on my Original story, i've been sick, i've beem helping my mother through a nasty break up that she's goin' through. he beats her & he knoced to the ground saying that he didnt & he's blaming her for things she didnt do so he dont have to go to jail. the cops are taking his side, so just about everytime they come over, i mouth off to them. now i'm goin' 2 court 2 help mother through Nate in jail. so yeah, there u go. I'll try 2 get a chapter up soon.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	6. Sorry again!

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!**

sorry i havent been updating. we went 2 court in baraboo, WI & he was lying, & when i got 2 talk i told the truth & Nate got really fu!!ing pi!!ed. he then grabbed me by my wrist, & pushed me against a wall by my upper arms in court, in front of every1. then we took it 2 madison, WI where he was put on house arrest. i have 2 go 2 another court hearing where we will c if he goes 2 jail. i think he should go 2 jail. c now the police c that he's a bad man. i really dont have any faith in them anymore.

Anywho, the next chapte should be up soon, it is called Rape Times 3!

the reason its called that is because Masaya, Blue Knight then Deep Blue rape her 1 right after another. few hours later the guys will come save her & beat the crap out of whoever or whatever form Masaya is in. he wont b killed 'cause he will come back sooner or later, but i can make his wounds serious if u'd like. there u go.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.

& again i'm sorry!


	7. Rape Times 3 & Rescue & A BIG Surprize!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**-thank u 4 liking my story. i no its sad that ichigo got kidnapped, but u havent yet read this chapter. but u can probably tell what its about just by reading the title. TT chapter. thanks 4 being soo patient.

**RandomnessGoddess**-thank u 4 liking my story. like i told xSapphirexRosesxFanx u havent yet read this chapter. sorry i havent updated in a while, i've been busy. ryou will end up beating the st out of masaya.

**ichigomomomiyaneko**-thank u 4 liking my story & the little history in it. ur right 'bout Brilliant Tomorrows. i dont care wut that person had to say. sorry it took me a while 2 type this.

**sonata hirano**-glad u like my story & thank u for liking it. sorry it took me 4ever 2 get this up.

**taylor**-thanks 4 loving my story.

**kira**-thanks 4 loving my stories.

**three-tailed-fox**-thanks 4 liking my story & i'm sorry 'bout the cliffhangers

**Pudding-Chan**-yeah i know the end was kinda sad & i know this chapter will b sad. ryou will get ichigo back.

**storm**-thanks 4 saying that about my mom. glad u like the story

**Alimew Fire**-thanks 4 saying my story is great.

**i lick cookies**-thanks 4 liking my story. sorry that i havent been updating.

* * *

**Rape Times 3 & Rescue & A BIG Surprize!**

* * *

After hearing all the ruckus coming from Ryou's _and_ Ichigo's room, Keiichiro came running up with Zakuro close behind to see what was going on.

"Ryou what's going on up here?" Keiichiro asked once they got to his room.

"Ryou what's going on up here?" Keiichiro asked once they got to his room.

"That fucking bastard took her!" Ryou yelled.

"What are you talking about Ryou?" Zakuro asked.

"Deep Blue came and grabbed Ichigo while I was in the bathroom. I should've seen this coming! I've just about lost the most important person to me! If he hurts her he's a dead man, Ciniclon, whatever!" Ryou yelled throwing his arms in the air frustrated.

"Zakuro call the others! We'll get her back no matter what the cost is. You girls can still transform, even if pregnant, you just have to be careful." Keiichiro said as Zakuro called the others.

* * *

**With Ichigo:**

**Masaya:**

Ichigo was just waking up when Masaya returned to the room.

"Hello my love. Are you ready to have some fun?" Masaya asked sweetly as he came closer to her.

"No! You stay away from me you freak! I will never be yours! I belong to Ryou, and Ryou alone! Take me back to him!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't think so you little whore!" Masaya yelled jumping on top of her and pinning her to the bed before she got the chance to run away.

"Hey get off of me! What do you think you're doing? Masaya, please don't do this! I don't love you anymore! I love Ryou Shirogane! You're not the one…!" Ichigo cried until Masaya slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up you little whore of a fucking bitch! You're mine! Well you will be mine whether you like it or not!" Masaya yelled as he forcefully removed her clothes then his.

"Please Masaya, don't do this, I don't want this." Ichigo begged while crying, scared of what he was gonna do.

"Shut up!" Masaya yelled roughly pushing on and rubbing her breasts while forcefully kissing her, sticking his tongue into her mouth.

After awhile of roughly kissing her mouth he went down to her neck and finally to her breasts where he sucked and bit roughly causing blood to come out.

Ichigo was crying hard when he pushed down on her stomach, hard with his hands. And she only cried more when she felt his finger enter her entrance, a place where she had only let Ryou touch and kiss.

Ichigo screamed in pain and thrashed around when she felt his tongue dart into her entrance.

Soon it was too much for Ichigo to handle and she came right into his mouth, which Masaya sucked it all up fervently.

"Now Ichigo my turn to get pleasured." Masaya said as her grabbed her head and made her suck on his cock.

After about eight minutes he finally came into her mouth, also making her choke.

"Now Ichigo, its time for the real thing, ready?" Masaya asked evilly.

"NO! Please don't do this! Masaya I don't want…aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed as Masaya pushed himself all the way into her, hard.

He just kept pushing and pushing until he came hard into her and then he did the same thing from behind and then finally her ass.

After he was done he stood up and transformed.

* * *

**Blue Knight:**

After Masaya turned into Blue Knight he looked at the bed to find Ichigo not there. She had got off the bed and started to run away.

"You little bitch! Get back here!" Blue Knight yelled as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, roughly throwing her onto the bed.

"Masaya had his turn, now its mine!" Blue Knight yelled jumping on top of her doing the same thing Masaya did 'cept ten times harder.

* * *

**With Ryou And The Others:**

Ryou and the others were monitoring Ichigo's movements trying to find her.

"This is all my fault!" Ryou exclaimed pacing around like a madman.

"It's not your fault Ryou. No one could have seen this coming." Keiichiro and Zakuro said.

"Yeah we should've seen stayed here the night 'cause we knew Deep Blue definitely would kept his promises. He always does." Pai, Kish and Tart said.

"Yeah." The girls said.

"We are just as much as fault here then you." The guys said.

"There she is. She's at an old abandoned warehouse. Let's go!" Keiichiro said as they left.

* * *

**Deep Blue:**

Deep Blue being his ruthless self jumped onto Ichigo incredibly hard making her scream in pain.

"Oh come on come on Ichigo, you want this, you and I both know you do." Deep Blue said pushing her breast down, so hard that claws started digging into the flesh causing a lot more blood to come out, at least five times more then Masaya and 3 times more then Blue Knight.

'Ryou help! Where are you?' Ichigo asked herself as she cried and screamed in pain as Deep Blue started licking and sucking at her south area.

After she came into his mouth, (which was only in about three minutes 'cause he was sucking so hard) he shoved his dick into her mouth, grabbing her head making her suck on it.

About five minutes later he came and then he slammed her back onto the bed and plunged himself deep into her making her scream in so much pain. After about ten, fifteen minutes he came, but not inside her, because she was squirming around too much and she managed to push him off and he ended up coming all over her, the bed and the floor.

After he was done with her he left after slapping her and then yelling at her.

"You stupid little bitch! If you ever do that again you'll regret it. I'll make sure that you get punished at least ten times worse!" Deep Blue yelled at Ichigo who was in so much pain.

Ryou and the others were on their way to the room that Ichigo where in, they had heard Deep Blue yelling at someone and Ryou knew that it was Ichigo, his strawberry that he was yelling at.

* * *

"Strawberry!" Ryou yelled as he kicked down the door to see Ichigo curled up in a ball with blood all over the bed and in-between her legs, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ichigo!" Everyone yelled worried when they saw all the blood.

"Ryou? Everyone?" Ichigo asked weakly looking up to see everyone there.

Ryou then ran to Ichigo and hugged her gently.

"Ichigo what happened?" Ryou asked alarmed as he kept hugging her.

"Masaya, he raped me, then he changed into Blue Knight and then raped me, then he changed into Deep Blue who raped me! They did it one right after the other! They didn't even give me time to breath! I tried to escape while Masaya was changing, but I didn't get far 'cause he grabbed me by my hair after he changed and pushed me onto the bed. I hurt so much. I don't know whether the baby's gonna be ok now. What if it didn't survive?!" Ichigo cried into Ryou's chest as he held her close.

"Strawberry, I wanted the baby, but its you that I'm more concerned about right now. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you. I love you sooo much. If the baby's ok then I'll be even happier, but for now I'm happy you alive. I swear I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!" Ryou yelled.

"Ryou, I wanna go to the hospital." Ichigo cried softly.

"Alright, lets go. I'll kill that bastard later. Can you stand ok Ryou asked as she tried to stand, but Keiichiro stopped her.

"Wait Ichigo, maybe you should put these on. Zakuro was kind enough to bring you some of your pajamas." Keiichiro said handing Ryou Ichigo's pajamas.

Ichigo had gotten her pajama top on by herself ok, but Ryou had to help her with her panties and her pajama bottoms, but neither of them cared.

Once they were done with that Ryou gently helped Ichigo up and tried to steady her as best as he could, but they still needed two people to help her walk. (It was like walking a drunk to a car if you can imagine that. I've never been drunk, but I had my wisdom teeth pulled out and my mom and my "aunt," mom's good friend, walked me out to the car, they said it was like walking a drunk.)

As they started to leave guess who came back into the room. You're right, Masaya came back.

Apparently Deep Blue changed back to Masaya who was angered to see that Ryou and the other were taking "his" Ichigo.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Masaya asked enraged running at them. Ryou, who had given Ichigo to Keiichiro and Kish went and punched Masaya in the gut and face, knocking him out.

"Kish, do you think you could somehow in someway take care of this fucker?" Ryou asked as he gently picked Ichigo up bridal style.

"It would be my pleasure." Kish said as grabbed Masaya and then along with Pai and Tart teleported to a different planet where people (humans) wouldn't find him.

* * *

**On The Planet Stormy: **(Couldn't think of anything else to call it and my kitten is sitting by my keyboard trying to help me type. She thinks she can type)

"What the…? Where the hell am I? What are you guys doing?" Masaya asked looking at Pai, Kish and Tart who started to beat the fucker, oops, I mean Masaya up.

They kicked, punched and threw rocks and other hard object at him.

"Please stop? What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to get what was rightfully mine back. Please spare me!" Masaya begged while on his knees.

"How does it feel?" Kish asked.

"To feel trapped?" Pai asked.

"To get beat up?" Tart asked.

"Ple-please I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I'll leave Ichigo and Ryou alone! NO!!" Masaya cried as Kish plunged his daggers into Masaya's neck and his gut and as Pai turned him to dust leaving Tart to scoop it up with a poop-covered shovel and put it in a sealed tight jar.

They then teleported to the planet Nate and buried it deep within the core of the planet.

* * *

**At The Hospital, Again:**

Ryou was with Ichigo in room 458AD. He wasn't gonna leave her side.

Ryou held Ichigo as she cried into his chest.

"Ryou, what will happen if the baby doesn't survive? I really wanted this baby." Ichigo cried clutching onto Ryou's shirt.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Everything will be ok, even if you don't have the child. I wanted this child too, but Masaya, he's a fucking bastard." Ryou said calmly hugging his sobbing girlfriend.

As he hugged her, the CD she had asked Zakuro to get her started to play one of her favorite songs, "I'm The Only One" By Melissa Etheridge. (the CD was a mix of her favorite songs)

**Please baby can't you see**

**My mind's a burnin' hell**

**I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'**

**My heart apart as well**

**Tonight you told me**

**That you ache for something new**

**And some other woman is lookin' like something**

**That might be good for you**

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**

**Go on believe her when she tells you**

**nothing's wrong**

**But I'm the only one**

**Who'll walk across the fire for you**

**I'm the only one**

**Who'll drown in my desire for you**

**It's only fear that makes you run**

**The demons that you're hiding from**

**When all your promises are gone**

**I'm the only one**

**Please baby can't you see**

**I'm trying to explain**

**I've been here before and I'm locking the door**

**And I'm not going back again**

**Her eyes and arms and skin won't make**

**it go away**

**You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow**

**That holds you down today**

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**

**Go on believe her when she tells you**

**nothing's wrong**

**But I'm the only one**

**Who'll walk across the fire for you**

**I'm the only one**

**Who'll drown in my desire for you**

**It's only fear that makes you run**

**The demons that you're hiding from**

**When all your promises are gone**

**I'm the only one**

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**

**Go on believe her when she tells you**

**nothing's wrong**

**But I'm the only one**

**Who'll walk across the fire for you**

**I'm the only one**

**Who'll drown in my desire for you**

**It's only fear that makes you run**

**The demons that you're hiding from**

**When all your promises are gone**

**I'm the only one**

**I'm the only one**

**Who'll drown in my desire for you**

**It's only fear that makes you run**

**The demons that you're hiding from**

**When all your promises are gone**

**I'm the only one**

The doctor came in saying that he had some news about the baby that _both_ Ichigo _and_ Ryou should hear.

"Well, Ichigo now that we have you all fixed up and healed, I would like to discuss the baby issue." The doctor said.

"What baby issue?" Ryou asked.

"Well as you probably figured out, Ichigo had a miscarriage, but she's still pregnant." The doctor said.

"WHAT!!" Ichigo and Ryou yelled.

"What do you mean she's still pregnant?" Ryou asked.

"Well, we read the baby pictures (don't know what there called) wrong. You see we thought she was only having one child, but we found out a few hours ago that she was originally 'spose to be having triplets. Now that sadly you lost one, she's only having twins. I tried to reach you, but no one was answering the phone, I guess I know why now." The doctor said.

"OMG twins!" Ichigo exclaimed as Ryou passed out, _again_.

When Ryou woke up again in about five minutes Ichigo asked him if he were ok.

"I'm ok. Twins? This is great! Well, I mean I wish the other had survived, but at least you're still gonna have babies. You're still gonna be a mommy and I'm still gonna be a daddy." Ryou said happy sitting next to Ichigo who hugged him in happiness.

"I know it's great. I'm so happy everything turned out." Ichigo said with tears of happiness.

"I'm glad you two are happy. Do you guys have any questions at the moment?" The doctor asked making Ichigo and Ryou look at each other.

"No, not that we can think of." Ryou and Ichigo said.

"Ok. Well you two can leave tomorrow afternoon." The doctor said leaving.

"Ok. See ya later." Ryou and Ichigo said as they cuddled up next to each other.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later:**

"Hey guys. What's going on? What about the baby?" The girls asked coming in.

"Give them some space let them breath." The guys said.

Just after they said that, Kish, Pai and Tart teleported in and turned on their human disguise.

"Hey you're finally back. What'd you do to Masaya?" Ryou asked.

"Well let's just say we'll never see him again." Kish said.

"Ok good." Everyone said knowing that they killed him.

"So how's the baby?" Tart asked.

"Tart! Don't be rude!" Pai said smacking Tart on the head.

"Well Ichigo did have a miscarriage, but she's still pregnant. The doctor said that she was originally 'spose to have triplets, but now she's having twins. We don't exactly know how only one of the babies died, but we're entirely grateful that she's still gonna be a mommy and that I'm still gonna be a daddy." Ryou said as Ichigo yawned. (it is 4 in the morning and everybody's extremely tired.)

"That's great! We're happy for you, both of you. But now I think we should leave and let you two sleep. We'll all be staying at the café tonight. I've already called everyone's parents to let them know." Keiichiro said.

"Ok, night." Ryou and Ichigo said as they left.

"Yeah night. See you in the afternoon. Have a great sleep. Pleasant dreams." Everyone said as they left.

After everyone left Ryou climbed into the bed with Ichigo and they fell asleep feeling nothing but happiness.

* * *

There u go

What'd u think.

Tell me.

Review.

I kinda thought the rape scenes sucked, that i'm not 2 good .

I changed some stuff around, like saying that Masaya wasnt gonna die, he did, but Deep Blue will come back 1 way or another.


	8. Moving!

**i'm sooo sorry, but i wont b able 2 write 4 awhile. **

**u c i'm moving & the internet will be lost 4 **

**a few weeks, but once i get it back **

**i'll update it. i may not have the **

**internet, but i'll still b able **

**2 type my stories, **

**& mayb some **

**new 1s.**

**the ****next chapter ****will**

**b called "pop ****the **

**question & ****a **

**new ****house!"**

**Write **

**Soon, ****Sar T. **

**Loves ****Ryou Shirogane**


	9. I'm back

**hey, i'm back! sorry, i **

**had 2 move & then **

**i went 2 my **

**dad's in IL.**

the next chapter will be called

New House! Pop

The Question!

Write

Soon, Sar T.

Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	10. Big Surprise! New House!

Thanks ever1 4 reviewing while i was gone & of course 4 the story.

sorry it took me so long to update.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**-thank u 4 wut u said about my work being good. u can PM me or send me an email at animegirl 81991 yahoo

* * *

**Arieva LeFly****-**sorry if it was harsh, but i needed to do something like that. u can PM me or send me an email at animegirl 81991 yahoo

* * *

**Angel Ichigo Melody**-sorry about wut happened 2 Ichigo, but at least she's ok. wut do u mean by lucky couples? u can PM me or send me an email at animegirl 81991 yahoo

* * *

**WolfxAngel**-yeah, masaya is dead...for now. thanks for saying that my story is good. u can PM me or send me an email at animegirl 81991 yahoo

* * *

**RandomnessGoddess**-YesTwins! thanks for saying this is good & i'm glad ur happy for Ichigo and Ryou of course. Dont forget that they lost a baby. u can PM me or send me an email at animegirl 81991 yahoo

* * *

**Panda**-thanks 4 liking the story, & thanks 4 all that u said about the nate thing. court was fine 'cept 4 the fact that he grabbed me by my upper arms & pinned me 2 a wall infront of everyone, but i'm fine, the bruises also went away. anyways...sorry i dont remember u or wut u wrote in that other PM. i'm so sorry, i have a bad memory. if u wouldnt mind reminding me of who u r & wut u wrote, i might remember. u can PM me or send me an email at animegirl & wut does "btw" mean?

* * *

**SakuraBlossom24**-she was 'spose to have triplets, but 1 didnt make it when she was raped, & now she's only having twins.

* * *

Also my mom's got a new boyfriend, George (Georgie)

* * *

**Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! **

Sorry it took me sooooooo long 2 update, well here's the next chapter!

**Warning:** Chapter contains lots of lemon.

* * *

**New House!**

* * *

So the next day Ichigo and Ryou got to go back to the cafe where Keiichiro and Zakuro said that he had something for everybody.

Once they (Keiichiro & Zakuro) got everyone else in the van they blindfolded them and took them to their destination.

When they got there, Zakuro slowly helped the girls out, while Keiichiro got the guys out.

After they got them out Zakuro and Keiichiro took the blind folds off everyone, who stared in shock at what they were looking at.

"Well what do you think? Zakuro and I paid for everything and we own the house and everything around it." Keiichiro said.

"It's for us, all of us, together?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, and of course the babies as well." Keiichiro said as the girls screamed and hugged their significant other.

"Yay! Who wants to take a look around?!" Purin and Ringo asked.

"Yeah let's do it! Let's look around!" The girls exclaimed as the guys chuckled.

"So, if we're gonna go look, let's get going." Ryou and Kish said.

"Right!" Everyone else said heading in.

Once inside everyone stared in shock at how big it was and how many rooms there were. There were at least 100 rooms, 20 bathrooms, one huge living room, kitchen, dining room, computer room, lab, basement, attic, game room, pool room (swimming pool, not shooting pool), kissing room, and any other rooms you could think of in a huge house like that.

"This is all ours? This must have cost millions of dollars." Ichigo said in awe.

"Yeah, it was expensive. To be exact it cost 4.5 million dollars." Keiichiro and Zakuro said at once.

"Wow! You didn't have to spend that much on us." Ryou said.

"Well, we all need a place and Zakuro and I both thought that it'd be best if we stayed together. she also said that she knew of this place and that she and I could split the money, and we did." Keiichiro said.

"Wow. Thank you, you guys. We owe you big time." Ryou said.

"You don't owe us anything, 'cept that you have to pick out your rooms and the colors you want your rooms to be." Keiichiro said.

"But Keiichiro that hardly seems fair." Ryou argued.

"No buts, this is a gift for everyone. It was our choice and you all to be happy. Besides you guys get to pick it all out and decide where everything goes. Not only that, none of us are our maids and whatever. We all have to clean up our own messes and all that." Keiichiro and Zakuro said.

"Hmmn. Fine." Ryou and the others said defeated.

"Good. Now let's get to getting everything situated, shall we?" Keiichiro asked handing everybody a pamphlet of colors of carpets, walls, floors and paint.

So after that little confrontation, which turned into an agreement, they all looked at the pamphlets, deciding on what they wanted their rooms to be like. This was after they decided who they were sharing a room with; Ichigo and Ryou, Minto and Pai, Lettuce and Kish, Zakuro and Keiichiro, Purin and Ringo, Berry and Tasuku, Tart and Tokki. (Purin & Tart aren't sharing a room because we don't need her getting pregnant. Ringo & Tokki aren't sharing a room for the same reason as Purin & Tart. So Purin & Ringo are sharing a room, while Tart & Tokki are sharing a room.)

* * *

**With Ichigo & Ryou:**

Ichigo and Ryou were sitting upstairs in the café looking though the pamphlets that they were given, trying to figure out what they were gonna do.

After about half an hour they finally decided on what they wanted.

"Yes that's great! I love it! But not as much as I love you." Ichigo said hugging Ryou.

"I knew you'd love it! I love you too, Strawberry." Ryou said hugging Ichigo back, tightly never wanting to let go as he gently kissed her neck, making her sigh with pleasure.

"Ryou, I want you." Ichigo breathed as he gently pushed her down to the bed.

"I want you too, my Strawberry." Ryou said climbing on top of her and then removed all of her and most of his clothes.

Once Ichigo was naked and Ryou was in nothing but his boxers they started making out.

"Ohhhh Ryouuuuuuuu!!" Ichigo moaned as Ryou pushed down on her breasts, hard. As he pushed her breasts down Ryou parted her lips with his tongue and fought with her tongue.

Ryou after awhile of pushing on her boobs he started pinching them and leaving more hickeys on her neck and chest.

"Please Ryou; just put your mouth on my breasts. Suck on them please. Plea…RYOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ichigo screamed as he bit her left breast, while right hand was fondling with her right one, and his left hand was pushing up on her pussy.

When Ichigo screamed Keiichiro, Kish, Pai, Tasuku, Zakuro, Lettuce, Minto and Berry came running in on them.

"What's goin' on in her…?!" They all yelled only to run back out of the room with deep blushes.

"We didn't see anything right?" The guys asked.

"Right. We didn't see anything." The girls said.

"Ryou, what was that?" Ichigo asked looking at him.

"Who cares? Listen to me Strawberry; nobody's going to hurt you. Masaya's dead. There's nothing to worry about." Ryou said kissing her softly.

"Ok. Just continue what you were doing, please." Ichigo moaned as Ryou put his mouth, this time to her right breast, while his left hand played with her left breast and his right hand played with her pussy.

Ichigo was squirming beneath Ryou as he continued what he was doing.

"Please Ryou, more! I want more!" Ichigo screamed as Ryou put both his hands on her breasts and kissed her lips, then her neck, the valley between her breasts, her stomach, then finally her pussy, where he received moans of pleasure, and moans for more.

So Ryou's hands found her hips as he shoved his tongue all the way into her pussy.

"RRRRRYYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!!" Ichigo screamed as she felt her juices release into his mouth.

After she came, he went up to her mouth, kissing her with such a passion.

While kissing Ichigo flipped them so she was on top, and once she was on top she started to kiss his neck while he petted her head.

"OH ICHIGO! Ryou exclaimed as she started sucking his nipples.

Soon Ichigo was playing with his cock, rubbing it up and down.

"Are you ready Ryou?" Ichigo asked she kissed his cock ever so delicately.

"YES!" Ryou groaned as Ichigo started sucking on his very erect cock.

She was sucking for maybe half an hour before she had a mouth full of cum.

"Ryou," Ichigo breathed after swallowing his cum and climbing back up to his face and then finished, "its time."

"Right," Ryou said flipping them so he was on top, "get ready Ichigo. I'll be gentle, as not to hurt the babies."

And with that said, Ryou pushed into her making her moan.

Soon he was all the way in her and was now trusting back in fourth in a steady pace.

So Ryou continued this for about three hours until they were on the edge.

"Ry-Ryou…I'm gonna...gonna cum!" Ichigo cried grabbing hold of Ryou's neck.

"Just a little bit longer, so we can cum together. I'm about there." Ryou said kissing her.

"Ok. Oh!" Ichigo moaned pulling herself closer to Ryou.

A few minutes went by and Ichigo couldn't take it.

"Ry-Ryou! I-I-I cant hold on anymore! I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo cried.

"Ok. I'm gonna cum too. Let it all lose, Strawberry." Ryou Said.

"RYOU!!" "ICHIGO!!" Ichigo and Ryou screamed each others names as they both came hard.

After they came Ryou fell on Ichigo, both of them breathing hard.

"I love you Ryou." Ichigo breathed snuggling close to Ryou falling asleep.

"I love you too Strawberry." Ryou said pulling the blankets over them, holding her close.

Before Ryou fell asleep, he looked over at a locked drawer, where he kept a very special gift and smiled.

'One more day and I'll be able to able to ask you a very important question.' Ryou thought finally falling asleep.

* * *

**With Minto & Pai:**

Minto and Pai were sitting on their bed still, after three hours of arguing about what they wanted to do with their room.

You see Minto wanted one thing, while Pai wanted another.

After about an hour they finally decided what they were gonna do with the room.

"I love it." Minto said lying on the bed.

"Yeah, so do I, but it only took us forever to decide on something. It would've gone faster, if we would've just used the one I liked." Pai said.

"The one you liked sucked. The one I liked was prettier and much better!" Minto said sitting up.

Pai was about to say something back when they heard Ichigo scream.

Once they heard her scream they immediately ran to her room, but not more then a minute and a half later they were back in their room blushing deeply at what they just saw.

"I can't believe we just walked in on them like that. We should've known that she wasn't in trouble 'cause Ryou didn't yell for her in a saving her kind of way." Minto said softly.

"Yeah, I know, that was stupid of us. But hey at least it wasn't just us who thought that as well." Pai said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Minto asked blushing making Pai look at her.

"What?" Pai asked.

"Seeing them did kind of make me horny." Minto said as both she and Pai smiled.

"Yeah me too. So what do you say we have us a little fun?" Pai asked rubbing his hand up Minto's thigh making her moan.

"Yes…" Was all Minto said sighing in pleasure.

"Good." Pai said as he started giving her hickys, making her sigh…

* * *

**With Lettuce & Kish:**

Lettuce and Kish had already chosen what they wanted for their room awhile ago and were now talking.

"So what do you plan on naming the baby?" Kish asked.

"I don't know yet. I've yet discovered if it's gonna be a boy or a girl. I don't know. though if it's a boy I wanna call him Kei & if it's a girl I wanna call her Nani." Lettuce said.

"Those are nice names. I think that you'll make a great mother." Kish said kissing Lettuce's neck.

"Oh Kish…that feels soooo good." Lettuce moaned out as she fell to the bed with him on top.

"Do you wanna?" Kish asked.

"Yes." Lettuce said softly as she removed his shirt.

"Ok." Kish said ripping hers and his clothes off…

* * *

**With Purin & Ringo:**

Purin and Ringo were bouncing around their room having fun, considering they already chose what they wanted for their room.

Purin and Ringo were playing dress up and somehow ended up asleep on the floor.

Purin was a princess and Ringo was a ballerina.

When those two played dress up it always turned into another game.

In this game the princess and the ballerina were the best of friends, but their parents wouldn't allow them to be friends so they ran away and met two nice boys…

The two boys were nice enough to let the girls stay with them and protect them from the evils which came after them.

* * *

**With Zakuro & Keiichiro: **

Zakuro and Keiichiro were in their room talking about how nice it would be to be living with everybody and having their own house to live in after they had made love.

"You know I'm glad you convinced Ryou not to pay us back or for the house. It really is a great present." Zakuro said

"Yeah I am too. But you know that they're gonna do something regardless on what we say don't you?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah I know. I don't care, just as long as they don't pay us back. It was our money and we spent it the way we wanted to." Zakuro said.

"Yeah. Well lets go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Keiichiro said as he and Zakuro got under the covers.

"Yeah ok." Zakuro said as she turned off the light.

"Night love." Keiichiro said softly holding Zakuro.

"Night baby." Zakuro said snuggling into Keiichiro.

* * *

**With Berry & Tasuku: **

Berry and Tasuku were sitting on their bed making out after three hours of arguing about room assignments.

Berry wanted light pink & white. Tasuku wanted black & gray. Once they finally agreed on something they started making out and such.

"Oh Tasuku that feels so good." Berry moaned as Tasuku kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts.

"I'm glad you feel good. Berry I need you." Tasuku said as he felt himself grow bigger and bigger every second.

"Do it. Do it now! Take me!" Berry cried as Tasuku pushed her down taking all of their clothes off and shoving himself inside of her…

* * *

**With Tarb & Tokki:**

Tarb and Tokki were playing video games.

They had long since decided on what they wanted to do with their room.

They like Purin and Ringo fell asleep on the floor, but the difference was that they weren't playing dress up, they were playing video games.

Tarb had won twenty-five out of fifty games, while Tokki also won twenty-five out of fifty games.

They found racing games, war games and Mario games, and so far their favorite games were the racing games.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Reviw.

The next chapter will be called "Pop The Question"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	11. The Rooms! Pop The Question!

This will b the last chapter of this story, 4 i am ending it here.

I'm sorry to those who wanted me 2 continue on with this story.

It will probably have a stupid ending considering i have writers block.

I am making things up as i go, leave me alone...JK.

Anyways; the ending will end & I will b doing a sequel 2 this.

The sequel 2 this will probably b the last in 'em all, so it will b a trilogy.

So yea...I am very sorry 4 those who like this & want me 2 continue.

* * *

**The Rooms! Pop The Question!**

It was the next day and everybody was getting their new rooms in the new house ready to be moved into that night.

The people who were putting the rooms together had gotten Ichigo's and Ryou's room done first, then Zakuro's and Keiichiro's, followed by Minto's and Pai's, then Lettuce's and Kish's, then Purin's and Ringo's, then Tart's and Tokki's, and finally Berry's and Tasuku's room.

After Keiichiro and Zakuro paid the men the $400.00 they left having done exactly what the gang wanted done in their rooms.

After the people left the couples went to check out their rooms:

* * *

**With Ichigo & Ryou:**

Once Ichigo and Ryou got to their room Ichigo hugged Ryou very tightly.

"Oh Ryou I love it!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I knew you would." Ryou said wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

The walls in their room were different shades or pinks and reds. The ceiling in their room was different shades of blues and white. The carpeting in their room was plain red.

Soon Ichigo was flopping on the bed which was a king sized bed with pink and blue pillows and blankets.

"So you like it then?" Ryou asked as he climbed on top of her, gently kissing her.

"No, I don't like it, I love it!" Ichigo exclaimed, kissing him back.

After he kissed her he lay down next to her and pulled her close to him and soon they both fell a sleep.

* * *

**With Minto & Pai:**

Minto and Pai had just gotten to their room when Minto screamed in excitement.

"Ohhh, I love it!" Minto squealed.

"I knew you would." Pai said simply.

Their room covered with blue and purple walls, carpet, ceiling and bedding. The walls themselves were mixed light blue and dark purples. The carpets were dark purple with speaks of light blues. The bed was half and half; half dark blue and half dark purple. The pillows were light blue and light purple. The bed was also a king sized bed.

Soon Minto went over to the large blue chair while Pai went to the red one. (As you can see they got their chair claimed.)

"So I take you like the room hun?" Pai asked already knowing the answer."

"Oh yea I love it. What about you?" Minto asked looking at Pai.

"Oh I like it, it's really nice." Pai said as he Minto sat there.

So the two of them sat there talking about this and that and that and this.

* * *

**With Lettuce & Kish:**

Once Lettuce saw hers and Kish's room she nearly passed out because of the beauty.

"Its prettier then in what the magazine was showing us." Lettuce said in awww.

"So you like it then I'm assuming." Kish said happy she was happy.

"Like it? I love it." Lettuce said looking around.

Their room was pretty much all different shades of greens. Their walls were all a really pretty light green, while the carpet was dark green. Their king sized bed was jungle green and bright green with lime green pillows.

"I'm glad you love it beautiful. It is quite nice isn't it?" Kish asked as he hugged her around her waist.

"Yeah I love it." Lettuce said holding Kish's hands close to her heart.

"Is something wrong Lettuce?" Kish asked holding her.

"I'm a little stressed is all Kish." Lettuce said.

"Well then let's go take a bath." Kish Suggested.

"Ok." Was all Lettuce said as they went to the bathroom.

So they just spent the rest of the night taking a relaxing bath together.

* * *

**With Purin & Ringo:**

"OHHHH!!! I LOVE IT!" Both girls cried out as they ran around their new room.

Their room was shaded with gold, yellow, orange and red. Purin's Side of the room was gold and yellow, while Ringo's side of the room was orange and red.

They each had their own bed, chair, TV, radio and whatever else it is that they like.

Their beds were both queen sized beds, not only for them, but for their stuffed animals and dolls that they had.

Their chairs were big enough for two people. The TVs that set in front of each chair were flat screen TVs and the radios by the beds were nicely sized.

Then in the middle of the room there was a sliding wall that was soundproof for when they wanted to watch their own show or listen to their own music and won't have to hear the others.

Within only five minutes of being in their new room they had already trashed it; toys and other stuff all over the floor.

* * *

**With Tart & Tokki:**

As soon as the boys saw their new room they spazed out.

"I LOVE IT IN HERE!!!! I MAY NEVER LEAVE!!!!" Tart and Tokki yelled running to their queen sized beds which was covered in whatever it is that they like.

They also had large flat screen TVs with Xbox 360s and Wiis. Next to their beds were their own little radios and at the end of their beds were their own chairs.

Their room was covered in reds, browns and mahoganies.

Tart's side of the room was half brown and half mahogany, while Tokki's side of the room was half brown and half red.

Like Purin's and Ringo's room they had a soundproof sliding wall for the same reason that Purin and Ringo have theirs.

Within five, not even five minutes they had their Xbox's ready to go to play games.

* * *

**With Zakuro & Keiichiro:**

When Zakuro saw hers and Keiichiro's room she nearly passed out.

Their room was a mixture of dark purples and browns.

They had their king-sized bed which was half purple (by the wall) as Zakuro's side and half brown (on the outside) as Keiichiro's side. The blankets and other bedding were light purple and brown, while the pillows were dark purple and brown.

They each had their own chairs which were a purple one for Zakuro and a brown one for Keiichiro which had matching footrests.

Their walls were soft violet velvet while their floors were brown oak wood.

Their TV and radio were on the opposite side of the room with several pictures surrounding them

When Zakuro got in her room she went to her chair exhausted, she just wanted to put her feet up and relax. What she didn't count on was that Keiichiro started giving her a neck massage.

"Keiichi, you didn't have to do that you know. You can relax, I don't mind." Zakuro said using her nickname for him.

"I know but I wanted to darling." Keiichiro said softly as he continued to massage her tense neck.

"Ok if you say so Keiichi." Zakuro said softly as she relaxed even more.

* * *

**With Berry & Tasuku:**

Berry and Tasuku made it to their room in awe.

Once in their room they flopped onto their king-sized bed which was light pink, white and gray.

The blankets were silk white, pink and gray. The pillows that came with it were also pink, gray and white.

Berry who slept by the wall had light pink and white pillows, while Tasuku who slept on the outside of the bed had gray and white pillows.

Their walls were camo pink and gray, while their floor was camo gray and white.

They each had their own chair like the others, but their chairs were mixed colors and they had a letter on their chairs. B for Berry and T for Tasuku.

They had a giant night stand with a lamp, radio, alarm clock and tissues on it next to their bed and their TV on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh this is sooo nice Tasuku. I love it, but not as much as my Tasi-boo." Berry said softly as she leaned over and kissed him, which he responded to nicely.

"It is nice isn't it?" Tasuku said softly.

"Uh-huh." Berry said softly.

And with that "Uh-huh" they both fell asleep in each others embrace, knowing that they are forever save.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

The next day Keiichiro said that he had something he wanted to say.

"Ok now that we're all settled into our new home I would like to celebrate by having a nice little party with dancing. Just us, nobody else." Keiichiro explained getting cheers from everybody there.

So during the course of the day everybody pitched in to get everything ready to tonight, which would be a night nobody would forget for a long time…or even never.

**Later That Night:**

The party was now being held in the foyer of the house.

The guys were all already down there waiting for the girls in their fancy white or black tuxes.

When the girls FINALLY got down there the guys couldn't help but stare in awe.

Each girl walked up to their guy and the guys asked them to dance.

Ichigo had on a long dark pink dress with a light pink bow and red high heeled shoes.

Mint had on a short dark blue dress with red roses and dark blue high heeled shoes.

Lettuce had on a long light green dress with dark green lace and green high heeled shoes.

Purin and Ringo had on matching dresses and shoes. Purin's was gold, while Ringo's was red. They both had butterflies on them

Zakuro had on a short purple dress with lace ribbons and violet roses and violet high heeled shoes.

Berry had on a short white dress with light pink flowers and lace with white high heeled shoes.

Each guy complimented on how beautiful they looked and they started dancing the night away.

* * *

Once midnight hit the girls got the shock of their lives, but it was a good shock.

On the stroke of midnight each guys held the girls hands, got down on their knees, pulled a little box out of their pockets and said what they needed to say.

"Ichigo?" "Mint?" "Lettuce?" "Purin?" "Zakuro?" "Berry?" "Ringo?" The guys asked one by one.

"Yes? what is it?" The girls asked at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" The guys asked finally, pulling out the rings they had bought.

For each one of the girls tears swelled up in their eyes as they said yes and let the guys put the rings on their fingers.

After the rings were on each girl had a different reaction.

Ichigo hugged Ryou to death.

Mint and Sardon danced away the night.

Lettuce passed out in Kish's arms.

Purin and Ringo glomped Tart and Tokki.

Zakuro and Keiichiro went to "bed."

And Berry squealed with happiness.

* * *

So that brings us to the end of this story. I know it kinda sucked, but it was all I could come up with writer's block. i've been stumped on all of my stories.

Well anyways that's it.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
